High School Meltdown
by fireluxx
Summary: So everyones in school and some stuff happens XD um Sora x Riku more parings...maybe some lemon in later chapters.
1. In My Uniform

**A/N: Soooo this is my first fan fiction….please be kind and review! I also don't have an editor (beta reader) so yeah please if****you will continue on. Also this is Yaoi! Boy X Boy so if you don't like don't read. If you like it then read on…hopefully it's gonna be good! Rated M….just in case ^_^ **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: In my uniform<span>

**Sora POV**

First day of school…Damn it! I wanted High school to start off Easy, but noooo. The school screwed me over by giving me the wrong uniform.

Honestly! I just wanted to walk through those doors and meet the gaze of my one true love. Like hell that's gonna happen now. I've always wanted to fall in love but it hasn't happened yet. I could tell I was frowning but I had a right to.

**OooXooO**

"_SORA! THE SCHOOL SENT YOUR UNIFORM!" My older brother, Cloud, needs to be quieter! My head hurts now. Thank you Cloud, thank you so much._

_I pretty much glided down the steps (I almost tripped on out dog, truffle) I grabbed the package from Cloud and ripped it open. Inside I saw my clean pressed uniform. I rushed to the bath room down stairs and began to dress in my uniform. 'I was gonna look sooooo hot!'_

_I stepped out of the bathroom trying not to crack up laughing but the looks on Cloud, Namine, and Roxas' face was just too much. We all started to laugh so hard we were all in a pile. One on top of the other, and everyone was laughing our asses off. The uniform was 3 sizes to BIG! _

_Cloud drove Roxas and me to school to return the uniform and get MY uniform._

_Some snobby staff lady said it belonged to a Blitzball player named Tidus. She also said that the corrections had been made and that my uniform would be mailed and delivered tomorrow. On Friday (almost 3 days before school) I got MY uniform._

_Or so I thought._

_It was a girls uniform and because it was delivered late I had to get it changed on Monday…I couldn't believe it! The school thought I was a girl! I mean I was pretty sure that I checked the box [x]-BOY on my health form!_

**OooXooO**

So here I am…getting Out of Clouds car and to the schools front door, in my GIRLS uniform, with blue hair pins that was Roxas' idea. (Oddly I don't mind them too much. They match my eyes and keep my bangs out of my eyes) well todays gonna be GREAT. NOT!


	2. Her Eyes

**A/N: If anyone has read this then I am sorry for taking soooooooooo FLIPPING long to update this! So Yeah here it is ^^ Please review and tell me if it's good or bad. (Still don't have a beta reader so sorry for the mistakes)**

Chapter 2: Her Eyes

Kairi POV

My dad, Ansem, was the head of the school. Great right? Wrong. Sure being his daughter gave me perks in my classes (and for my friends) but arriving an hour or two earlier than everyone else does is ridiculous! Agh! I'm so tired… I thought today was gonna suck. After all I'm going to see me ex-girlfriend, Xion. I really did think that it was going to suck, until this cute girl walked through the doors.

Her hair was chocolate brown with two hair pins to move her spiky bangs to the side. They were blue; it was a gorgeous blue…but definitely not as pretty as her eyes! Her eyes were almost as pretty as Xions. BUT! She isn't my girlfriend anymore so that doesn't matter. I wonder who THAT girl is. She seems to be flat chested, so was Xion, and I think she's just ADORABL!

I've never seen her before hmmmm that means she's a freshman! I think I'll go over and have a chat.

I run to the bathroom to check my makeup and fix my bow. I rush out and find the girl again. I walk up to her and she's just a bit taller (probably cause her spiky hair) I leaned in close but before I could whisper in her ear I caught Riku's gaze…

He was looking at her like a hungry wolf! I know he's gay! I know it! He's one of my best friends so being HIS best friend I know his preferences and it's definitely men! But then again, this girl is a major cutie! Well maybe he's looking at Roxas…..Wait! Roxas? No, no, no he wouldn't look at Rox like that….wait Roxas…he, he had a little sister and a little brother Namine and Sora?

Just when I came the conclusion that Riku was looking at some other guy (not Roxas) I saw the cutie walk away. Damn it!

I'll just talk to Roxas about her.


	3. My Sister?

**A/N: So I thought I uploaded the fixed version but I didn't so here this is so the 6th chapter makes sense. Also I'm sorry it's taking me so long to write the 6th but I'm working on it ^^'. So if you want you can read this if not I'm sure you can figure out how the 6th chap. fits i**n.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 REVISION: My Sister?<p>

**Roxas POV**

My lil bro Sora was getting the looks of every fucking guy in the entrance hall! This is classic, if he dresses like a guy about half of the school will make fun of him, but if he doesn't he can probably stay in the closet and get a boyfriend. I've got to talk him into dressing like this every day.

Okay, but before I can even talk him into doing anything I need to find this one guy named Axel…We started texting each other by accident. He used to live a long ways away but just last week he moved here. We haven't met but today we are…God I wonder what he looks like…

He has a picture of me but I don't have one of him so unfair.

He did say that and I quote 'you wouldn't miss me when you see who I am' ~

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around excitedly hoping to come face to face with the guy ive been text crushing on but to my disappointment it was Kai.

Kairi, one of my best friends. "Hey Kai, where's Xion?" Her face dropped momentarily.

"We broke up during the summer. It's okay though. She was only bi curious… she said that being with me proved that she was straight. She also wants to go out with Hayner for some reason"

I had to be a bit happier or she would notice I wasn't really caring about what she said. "Hayner? Haha, as if Seifer would hand Hayner over. He would totally massacre her if she even dared!...Wait….wait a sec kai,…you, you didn't tell her he was gay did you?"

Kairi giggled a bit. "If I said I did would you believe me?" she asked innocently.

"Hell NO!" We both laughed about it.

"Anyway, who's the cutie you came in with? Cause if that's your little sister I am totally hype!"

I gave her the straightest look I could muster before blurting out, "Hahaha, nope! Kai, lemme tell you a secret that you can't tell anyone else kay?" I tried to look serious (aside from almost laughing)

"umm….ooookay"

I grabbed Kairis wrist and pulled her along with me into an empty hallway across the courtyard. Axel said to for us to meet in the front hall across form the courtyard so I could still see but seeing as he hasn't come to find me or anything then whatever…Ugh I wanted to meet him…what if he's just some asshole who really didn't move here? Or if he's a creeper? Or just fucking with my emotions?

"ROXAS?"

Kairi pulled me from my thoughts and I just put on my mask of deceit again. "Don't tell anyone! That 'cutie' is my little bro Sora."

Oh crap! The look on her face was waaaay to funny! I thought I would die, my stomach hurt so bad from laughing. That distracted me from my not so pleasant assumptions of Axel.

..Where is he?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so in brief, Axel and Rox are flirting on the phone, he moves to town and they are going to meet up before and after school. Rox is more concerned with Axel then Kai and Axel still isnt there. TADA! MAke sense?**

**Also I will be deleting the prev. chap 3 and put this in its stead when I upload chap. 6. Makes sense? ^_^**


	4. First Sight

**A/N: Okie Dokie here it is TODAY! We have a winner for the contest! It is ADeadBlackRose they said the answer and I quote "a person's pov is next!" lol Even though it's not a name I accept it because they thought of it first so no more it's a person and send one name XD kay? So I will probably do a simple contest like this but who knows ^_^ So this chapters contest is…..*drum roll*…. Who will be the next American idol? Jk The NEXT CONTEST IS answer the following: What is my #1 favorite keyblade?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: First sight<span>

**Riku POV**

Okay I don't think I'm the flaming gay guy I thought I was. I need to have that girl. Her sweet spiky, unharmonious chocolate brown hair, and those big stunning blue eyes….those adorably blue hairpins match her eyes just perfectly! Awww she's just so cute. Her eyes have a slight hint of eyeliner but she doesn't even need makeup to look flawless or bring attraction to her eyes. They're just gorgeous! Damn am I sure I'm not gay? Yep, I want her.

But DAMN my rep.

Yes I'm a virgin, no I don't sleep around, yes I'm gay (scratch that: thought I was till her) no I'm not attracted to boobs (I'm glad this girl is flat chested), I don't hate life, I don't cut myself (anymore…just tried to once and decided meh, not my thing), not in love with satin.

But fuck every guy and girl in this school, almost, every guy I've dated said I'm a sex god.

Which I don't doubt one single bit. But I've never done anything with them except kissing. So what the hell is up with threesome rumors! Damn chicks to cause I used to be a sweet kid….really…..i tried okay?...well nicer than I am now…but these chicks, I invite them to my house (to try my cakes…I like to bake) say how big my cock is and how I make em scream. So I became 'anti-social'

I've never done any of that and my close friends know it, but that girl doesn't….Damn it I wish I denied those flipping rumors instead of not caring and ignoring everything a person says.

But I know Kai will help me with her! YESSSS, Kais the best!

"AHHHHHH!"

I stopped my happy finger dance cause I heard a squeaky squealish scream coming from the blue eyed angel….wet angel? What?

Shit, It was Saix, he poured water on her from the 2nd floor. I'll kick his ass upside down and around the corner later. That bastard.

She looked so embarrassed and her white uniform top was becoming see threw. Before I knew it I rushed over to her and took off my jacket and covered her with it. She looked up at me in surprise then smiled slightly. Everyone was shocked by my 'kindness' cause there used to me being all 'anti-social'. Ever since last year I became cold and disconnected but once you fall in love at first sight it doesn't matter.

Screw the people who don't believe in that cheesy crap but its soooo true and I get it now. I love her form the first glance. Like Kai + Xion, Dem + Zex, Hayner + Seifer, and for some reason our messed up teachers…Luxord and Marluxia…still a bit wtf about that one though.

I love her form the first glance and I. Want. Her.

"Come on, I'll take you to the sports hall. They have a dryer next to the guy and girl shower stalls. Plus some towels."

She looked confused and the smiled a brilliantly glowing grin! It was hypnotizing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good luck and if anyone gets it right (there may be more than one winner)**

_**PRIZE FOR WINNING**_

_***I will have the 5**__**th**__** Chapter by or before the 6**__**th**__** (next week Tuesday) **_

_**& if you are the first to guess right then you can decide what POV I should write for the 6**__**th**__** chapter!**_

**But if no one guesses before the 6****th**** then the chapter will be out on the 21****st****! So Guess if you don't want to wait and I will also pick the POV to! So if you want to try to tell me who I should write GUESS Before Tuesday!**


	5. 1 Dark Hallway

**A/N: This chapter is cheesy crap! WOOOOHOOOO ADeadBlackRose guessed correctly yet again! My fav keyblade is Oathkeeper. So this chapters contest is….**_**Who will find who**__**?**_

_**A) Will Roxas find Axel?**_

_**B) Will Axel find Roxas?**_

_**C) Will they find each other at the same time?**_

_**D) Will C happen but Axel not realize and Roxas does?**_

_**E) Will C happen but Roxas not realize and Axel does.**_

**Ze Prize is reviled at the end so read on.**

**Submit answers in a message or review please ^_^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: One Dark Hallway<span>

Sora POV

Damn this guy seems cold in words but he's really nice and seriously hot. I'm so happy! I send him my signature grin and he just stares at me….

"Is there something on my face?" I say in a higher voice then normal cause the embarrassment was still there. He seems startled but reply's so smooth and casually "Beauty" His voice was like smooth silver or silk I almost didn't catch what he said.

I felt my face grow hot with a mad blush. He just chuckled and put his arm steadily around my waist and we walked together. My blush was still clearly there and what made it worse was that everyone seemed to be staring at me or him….or both?

"Sorry about this."

"Nah don't worry about it, that guy's an ass whole. I'll go beat him up for you later" ~OOOOH damn, there he goes with that melodic voice aga-! He just winked…whaaat?

"You-you really don't have to do that I…I mean well-" he covered my mouth with his hand and said "shhhhh, look he's an ass and so is everyone else in this school."

He was looking directly into my eyes, unblinkingly, I couldn't look away. Geez, it was so intense.

"Well mostly everyone, so shut it, let me help you and don't say sorry to me again." His words came out cold but I only smiled because they were laced with kindness.

"What are you smiling about?"

I giggled and he frowned. Maybe being a 'girl' wasn't so bad.

"You sound so cold, but you're trying to be nice." I poked him a couple of times, on the 3rd poke he growled so I kept poking him to see what he would do...another growl…It was kind of a turn on for me. He surprised me and everyone who was watching when he stopped my poke attack and grabbed my hand!

His fingers were longer than mine but each one fit perfectly with mine. I knew my whole face was red cause sure I've had a boyfriend or 2 but

I was never a 'girl'

The guy was never this hot.

I've never held hands with someone I was attracted to in public.

Just damn!

I made a 'Sora's thinking to hard' face and he chuckled and pulled me along with him into a hallway that was still a bit dark….nope, it was pitch black.

Damn it, I'm not afraid of a lot of things but the darkness…that's a different story. My hand was probably shaking or squeezing his hand to hard but either way he turned his head to look at me. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. I don't know if I should be afraid or calm but I was definitely enchanted.

"Hey' are you okay….-?"

I wanted to say yes but my face said no all over it. He smiled gently at me but a bit mysterious to. "What's your name?" I thought he would say something about me being scared but I guess he didn't care. I felt a little twinge of pain but ignored it whispered "…sora"

"Well Sora, don't be scared. Just for you I'll control the darkness so it can't get to you" I felt so happy and strange, he did care! But control? Roxas always said 'It'll be alright Sora' and hug me but he never did anyone say they would protect me from my fear…

I smiled and before I knew it I launched myself forward threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

His arms soon wound their way around me and he said louder than a whisper ever so sweetly "I'm Riku"

…..riku…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review**

**The prize of this chapter is **** ***

**There can only be one winner!**

**That one winner gets to ask one question about what they have read.**

**Ask one question about the future chapters**

**Also ThaT one person gets To know a secret about AXEL**


	6. Damn It!

**A/N: I am soooooo Sorry this took me so long to write ^^' I was doing a lot of things. Aw only one person guessed T_T but thank you for that guess! This chapter is dedicated to ADeadBlackRose I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own KH…yeeeet mwahahaha jk…or am I?**

**Okay so I haven't told you the ages or grades of the characters ^^' so if you wanna know read on. ****Here they are in the order of named in the story so far **

_**Cloud-23, Sora-15 grade 9, Tidus-17 ½ g.11, Roxas-16 g.10, **_

_**Kairi-16 g.10, Ansem-45 principle, Xion-15 ½ g.10, Riku-16 ½ g.10, Namine-7g.2, **_

_**Axel-17 g.11, Hayner-16 g.10, Seifer-17 g.11, Saix-16 ¾ g.10, Demyx-17 g.11, Zexion-16 g.10, **_

_**Luxord-35 teacher, Marluxia-33 teach**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Damn IT<span>

Axel POV

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damndamndamn…..To have bereft a prince of all his fortunes; and having thrown him from your watery grave, here to have death in peace is all he'll crave."

The time was quarter past 6 and nothing was complete except getting up…

"Fuck! Of course the first day of school and I'm gonna be late! I promised (texted) Roxy and told the cutie I'd meet him in the front hall! The first week I move here and no seeing the mystical beauty, just texting him, and when I finally get to meet him I'm gonna be late!"

Damn of course I had to say to get there early so we could hand but noooooooo! I jumped into the shower, got out, dried, ate, got dressed, and then ran out the door all under 25 mins. New record for me on getting ready and drying my hair.

OooXooO

Finally! I never thought I'd see the day some poor sucker was so excited to get to school until now…and that poor guy was me.

What if Roxy hates me I mean 'The nature of bad news infects the teller' he must be mad at me cause I'm going to be about 15 minutes late. Fuck, fuck, fuckidy fuck, fuck! What if he didn't wait or…he's totally gonna think I'm a creep. I haven't even gotten my uniform. Just gotta get out of this house!

OooXooO

'_Hey! I sent my school form papers in about a month ago but I haven't gotten my school uniform yet.'_

'_Oh. Your name?' said some really annoying sounding staff lady._

'_Axel K. Fiyori, A.X.E.L'_

'_Okay, well seeing as school is in a few days and that you just enrolled recently you should just come in proper attire. I will send in the request for your uniform and it should be here on Wednesday. But until then you must come with semi-formal wear. Once your uniform has arrived I will notify your homeroom teacher who will then send you to the office to pick it up.'_

'_Sure.'_

_Click…..Damn she sounds like a bitch._

_OooXooO_

Damn it. I don't see the little angle anywhere. I'm so happy I'm not as late as I thought I was going to be. But still I'm late so not cool…This school is huge! Running around is really annoying. Especially when there seems to be a fair amount of ass wholes pushing and shoving.

Speaking of which I started down a hall only to see some guy wearing a beanie and some sleeveless white jacket push a little blond out of the hallway. I rushed to catch the blond before he fell to the ground. Once caught I glared at the guy, he smirked, that pissed me off.

"Why don't you watch it or say excuse me?" I snapped at the guy. He just chuckled at me "Whatever, you flaming ginger."

"You're going to be on fire in a second!" I let my grip on the blond tighten a bit. I heard him gasp a bit at how my grip tightened. I looked down to see a pile of familiar blond spikes and let the guy go so not to hurt him. I looked at the ass and rushed forward slamming him onto the wall. He looked surprised for a moment until yet another…..yes…yet another blond guy came up. We'll call him blond 3.

Blond 3 then started to yell a bit at the ass blond. "Seifer calm down. You should really watch it." The ass blond, Seifer, pushed off of me and walked off. Seifers 'friend', blond 3, looked at me and apologized for Seifer…I like calling him ass blond…then walked off.

I turned to the other blond that I 'rescued'…no name for him yet…maybe damsel? I looked at damsel with my head down. I chuckled a bit. He seemed to stiffen at my laugh. "Sorry I don't normally do that" I rubbed the back of my head and looked up to face my damsel. Right as I looked up I met the most beautiful face I've seen in my life for the second time…Roxas…He smiled and was about to walk off but then stopped.

"Thanks for that and Seifer's stupid. Plus I think your red hair is sweet."

I smirked and grabbed him. I felt him stiffen at my touch but I pulled him in closer." Oh man 'The happier the moment the shorter.' I hate it when the stupid quotes are always true. "I think I want to save you more often." He let out a gasp of surprise once I said that and I saw a slight blush appear.

"Also little Roxy… (He stiffened again at the mention of the nickname I had always called him in our texts.)…I am very happy to meet you." He looked up at me surprised.

"The names Axel- Your so called mystery text hottie" I winked a bit and he started laughing.

Damn. Good. Damn. Good…my heart just fluttered a bit?

Axels got a crush. A big one.

Roxas took my hand and started pulling me in some direction. "I'll show you around the school and to all of your classes so follow me (wink) your own personal tour guide"

In Axels mind of course- 'I hope that's not the only personal thing you're going to be to me'

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Really though, I an really really sorry for such a late update :( I suck! I'm sorrrrrrry!**


	7. Rant

**A/N: WOOOOOOOOOO! Yeah I'm soooo dancing around right now! I just got a Beta, well I obtained one a while back but now ALL of you know because this chapy is dedicated to her because she was so nice to ask if she would be mine. YAY. There she is; theuntoldstories-ofadreamer, I'm sorry if this isn't the greatest of chapters I have written but I figured since she helped me figure what this chapter is about I reckoned it would go nicely as a dedication. Okay so this chapters contest is…**

**What is her favorite animal?**

**Z: Lions**

**X: Tigers**

**W: Lynxes**

**T: Pumas**

**Q: Cheetahs**

**Prize? I think so. Your prize is a brand new car….not really ^^ The first person to guess correctly will be able to choose from 2 things that I will tell you if you get it right….the prize is a secret!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Rant<span>

**Larxene POV**

_Click._

_Whine, whine, whine!_

"_I don't have my uniform."_

_Booo freaking hoooo, these flipping kids._

**OooXooO**

"_Larxene, I think that you should not only be my personal secretary, but the school's as well."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'll give you a bonus."_

"_Sure."_

_Click._

**OooXooO**

Why the hell did I say yes to him? Why on Earth did I believe what he said about the flipping bonus?

God, I'm so stupid. Xemnas is flipping…

Damn him.

"Aggh!" I slammed my head down on the desk, the cool metal feeling quite good against my forehead.

…_Coffee…I need coffee…_

**OooXooO**

_Flipping kids in dark hallways… What's the point? What are they going to do? Have sex? Psh. The silver headed kid looked like Kadaj. Maybe later on, I'll ask him if he has a little brother. Some teacher will probably walk in on them before they can even get into it. Stupid people!_

I need a date…

_Oh! Would you look at that the French teacher. He is totally going to mess with their little love embrace… Seriously? He walked away? Whatever!_

I slammed my head back down on my desk and closed my eyes. Getting some sleep before school started sounded pretty nice…

"LARXENE!"

"Are you kidding me?" What the hell did Leon want?

I looked up at him and his face remained blank. "Well you seem to be in a terrible mood. You want to go out after class?"

I started choking on air. "Leon, are you serious?"

He raised an eyebrow at me then started talking in that stupid monotone of his. "Well, if I wasn't seriously in love with you then I wouldn't have asked. Now, I've got some money and I wanted to go to the World Cuisine restaurant."

_Yep, he was stupid. He doesn't love me so I can totally go on this date!_

I gave him a coy smile and he smirked back. At least I should play it off.

"Well! I've never heard such a heartfelt confession. How can a girl decline such a sweet offer?"

He smiled, handed me a bouquet of flowers, gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

Even though I hated him at first, his dates with me have grown on me.

_Only eight more hours and we are going to be bugging some server…_

**OooXooO**

Two more hours! Oh man, only two hours.

I'm going to kill, and I mean _kill_ Xemnas for making me the school's secretary and now the sub for gym class!

_These kids are seriously going to die…_

I felt a smirk begin to pull at the corner of my lips. The kid in front of me ran away and if I heard correctly, he was screaming.

_So Xemnas wants me to be a sub for gym eh?_

**OooXooO**

Making sure I blew hard enough on my whistle so that every stupid boy and girl stopped dead in their tracks, I waved them over so they could gather around. I smiled so kindly that my face almost broke into a million pieces. Throwing the ball that was in my hand into the air, I looked at the boys, Red and Silver.

"Red! You're team one. Silver, you're team two. All of you other brats, line up so the team captains can pick their teams."

No one protested and so a few minutes later, the teams were picked.

"Red Team, go over to the left wall. Silver Team, go to the right. Now I'm sure you are all whining in those little heads of yours: 'What are we dooooooooing?' Well you're all going to play dodge ball!"

Some girl raised her hand and started talking in a whiny voice. "Well the school doesn't.."

_Blah, blah, blah…_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.. I know the school doesn't promote certain types of sports, at least until later on in the year. But seeing that I am the teacher and I want to see an intense game, I say we are playing dodge ball… _now!_"

Most of the boys grabbed the balls I put along the sides of the walls and started playing. Of course, the majority of the girls were out in two minutes flat.. But some were still in and doing pretty good, while others were just getting lucky. I noticed that there was a black haired girl out there that was playing quite well. Above all, the game was going rather well.

**MEEEEE POV**

On team one, there were seven remaining. On team two, there were nine.

Red: Axel, Roxas, Seifer, Hayner, Demyx, Yuffie and Yuna.

Silver: Riku, Sora, Olette, Kairi, Fuu, Tidus, Pence, Zexion, Wakka.

Sora, Yuffie and Yuna were the only freshman in the game. Everyone else was an upper classmen.

Seifer, one of the uppers, had a spout with Riku… Riku seemed to be harboring a grudge about the morning. They hit each other with a ball at the same time and had to leave…tied, and they were quite pissed about it.

Olette was a strong girl and Hayner had originally taught her how to play. Because he had been laughing at her earlier, she was determined to hit him and she succeeded in one particular hard throw.

Yuffie, on the other hand, was taking out all of the other girls. Olette had been hit, along with Kairi and Fuu. Yuffie began to do a victory dance but that proved to be a mistake because Wakka took a shot at her and knocked her and Yuna out both in one strike. Yuna started to cry, making Wakka feel bad so he started to apologize but Axel killed him with a blow that definitely looked like it hurt.

Demyx took out Pence, but then tripped while going after a bouncing ball, opening up an opportunity for Zexion to go in for the kill. After succeeding, he went on and aimed for Roxas, but the blonde caught it.

It was now 2-on-2…

Tidus began to make fun of how short Roxas was and so the other blonde delivered a ball straight to his groin. Tidus let out a loud yelp and doubled over in pain. Eventually, he dragged himself off the floor and limped over to the sidelines.

Sora still hadn't thrown a single ball yet so Axel and Roxas thought it would be smooth sailing from then on out. However, Sora grabbed a ball and threw it. Out of luck, the ball hit Axel on the head, making a dent in one of his sonic spikes. Pouting a little, he wished Roxas luck while trying to fix his hair a bit.

Riku had been watching from the sidelines and was joined by Axel. He could see 'his' Sora and Roxas glaring at each other. Sora had no idea what he'd just gotten himself into. Riku watched intently, a helpless look spread across his face.

But what he didn't know was that Sora and Roxas were brothers that were always fighting…

Sora threw another ball but this time it was much more powerful. Roxas dodged it gracefully and gathered two balls. He threw one at Sora's head and the other at his legs. Sora knew that he couldn't dodge them both at the same time so he ducked to the floor, went forward and flipped in-between the surging balls. Roxas laughed and grabbed a few more balls to throw at his 'sister'. They began to throw the dodgeballs at each other at a non-stop pace. Roxas jumped here and there and Sora skipped…well just to skip. Then he threw one at Roxas, who jumped to avoid a low ball, but didn't see the other coming right after. It smacked his arm and Sora let out a cheer. "Woohoo!"

Roxas ran over and tackled Sora, beginning to tickle him. Sora started laughing while begging Roxas to stop at the same time. When everyone saw the tickle fight, a 'WTF' look appeared on their faces.

Axel strode over to Riku and asked, "Do you know what just happened?"

Riku smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "No idea."

Ending the fight, Roxas and Sora got up and walked over to them, identical grins dominating their faces. The older two looked at each other and then back at the grinning crazies, who then proceeded to pout in unison. Axel let out a stream of 'Holy fuck's and 'Damn's while pointing at them; Riku, on the other hand, just let out a long 'oh'.

**OooXooO**

Larxene POV

So gym class wasn't that bad and after I clean up, I will only have thirty-seven minutes left in this hell hole. Maybe I could become the permanent gym sub or even just the teacher…

No…couldn't do that every day but once in a while I could do it.

_Those kids need someone to teach 'em how to play sports and not be so weak.._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so thank you so much my beta this chapter is so much better! **

**Everyone say thank you ^^**

**So remember if you have a guess for her fav animal tell me in a review or message and if you're right then I will give you 2 choices and if you're wrong then I maaaaay give you a hint XD Next chapter will hopefully be out soon!**


	8. Did you just?

**A/N: Sorry about the late update this is yet another delayed update….This is a short tale that doesn't belong in the High School Meltdown story. But it's just been out of luck for the actual story cause the creative panther in me has been sleeping in a tree….damn you bagherra! (If you love Disney you might get that)For now though I spiced up my Holmes and wrote this little drabble on Sora and Riku.**

**Told in odd POVs ^^**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**BTW once I finish the next chapter in High.S.M.D I will remove this and put it as its own story. But for now it will be here. XD**

Did you just…a possum?

Meet Riku, a young 23 year old photographer. He is about to go home after a long photo shoot with a band called the 'Organization.' Feeling the cool breeze on his cream colored skin, Riku watched as his driver pulled up to the church-like building to drive him to his Destiny flat. But Mr. Hiro politely declined, his reason being… His life was boring.

'_A walk home might bring some interest or adventure to my life.'_

And so Riku set off on his journey home.

OooXooO

Now we travel down a few blocks or so to a boy named Sora. He attends Island College, well on the path to having a Masters in art, already having earned an Associates Degree in dance. And did I mention that he was 21 years old? Well, Sora Hikaru was on his way back to his apartment after the end of his night class. Irregularly enough, he came across something odd on the street.

* * *

><p><strong>RIKU POV<strong>

'_Agh… If I'd known that my flat was this far away I would have taken Jones up on his offer.'_

Riku had been walking for well over and hour or so. His feet were damp from the occasional sprinkler he came across and his back was sweaty. He rounded the corner to see a boy kneeling down by the curb. Was he… kissing that thing?!

**SORA**

At the sound of footsteps Sora looked up quickly.

"Ahem, hey kid, you should… OH MY GOD! Did you just kiss a possum?" The man in a long coat gasped, his face utterly appalled, reeking with the thought of 'That is so unsanitary!'

Sora looked him up and down before looking back to the dead possum. He felt his face light up a bit. "Well yes and no." Looking up at the aghast face before him, he spoke quickly. "It's reallllllly not what you think! Honestly! Well I mean it is but not… He was my pet. Well no, he was a regular street possum that my landlord caught. But then I adopted it because it had a broken leg. So yeah...It ran away today when I was going to class. I tried to find him….her. Damn it! I was sad that he died even though I only had him for a few days but I just gave him a bath this morning so I felt that like any other funeral, he deserved a kiss. _But_ it was only on top of her/his head."

Sora found himself breathing rather hard after trying to justify himself. He didn't really understand the need to explain to the dark unknown figure but hey, it was Sora.

The man chuckled, his tone dark and ominous to Sora. After all, a man in a black coat and fedora to top it off was kind of creepy…

**RIKU**

Everything made complete sense in a very, very strange way. Who was he to talk? Ater all, he did have an unusual thing living with him, himself…

Riku began to rake his eyes across the boy's body and face. With his jaw like stone and the sunglasses shading his eyes, he searched every nook and cranny of the boy. With his eyes covered he gave nothing away, but behind his shield it was apparent that he was making all types of calculations and conclusions about how gorgeous this kid was. His features were sculpted with perfection and his face was absolutely flawless.

The boy started to fidget under Riku's unyielding gaze.

Riku came to rest on the boy's eyes…they were so bright even under the dark influence of his sunglasses. He could only imagine what they looked like when the light shined on them.

He would look like an angel….

The blush on the younger's face soon became noticeable and Riku let a smirk felt a smirk creep onto his lips.

**SORA**

Sora's face lit up some more. Feeling a bit nervous, he let out an awkward cough and looked down.

The taller man's trance was broken due to the small gesture. "Hey, what's your name and age, kid?" The smooth voice came out of the dark figure.

Overwhelmed with surprise that a voice could come from someone like that, shock was apparent in Sora as he answered, "Sora…Hikaru. Um, I am twenty-one. You?" As he spoke, he found his own voice beginning to sound strange and unfamiliar to him.

The silky voice belonging to the mysterious figure answered swiftly, "That is unimportant. Say, have you ever modeled…Sora?"

Sora felt two pangs of surprise, one from how sweet his name sounded as it softly echoed down the street and the other from the question. "N-No… never."

* * *

><p>OooXooO<p>

The mystery man smirked again, this time for no reason at all, thereby sending a chill down Sora's spine. The man had found his prized model; one that was never used before…

But did Sora's beauty transfer into photos?

Riku could only come up with one thing to say to find out. "Well, come to my flat and you will be my new model."

Sora, the poor dear, seemed to be stuck in a blissful thought of being a model until a spark went off in the back of his brain: Where he was and what had just transpired…

_1. I am on a dark street (close enough to being an alley)_

_2. I just got caught kissing a possum (the guy seemed interested…maybe some twisted fetish?)_

_3. I just cleared with a stranger that I am 21 (knows I can live alone/drink alcohol=slip in drugs)_

_4. The guy wants me to be a model (lies, I don't have the body)_

_5. Didn't tell me a name yet but wants to go back to his flat (creeper)_

_Some dude caught me in the dead of night, he has some irrational fetish with possums, he wants to drug me, get me to his flat, have his way, dump me somewhere, then I will run to the police to describe a mysterious man with a velvet voice, sunglasses, long coat, and a dang fedora! _

"Yeah fucking right you sicko!"

And with that Sora ran down the street…

Now, look at Riku. The unfortunate man was standing there, watching the sight of the blue eyed angel fleeing away. He was also trying to figure out why he was a sicko but that thought was put on hold as soon as the corner of his eye noticed a twitch…

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S ALIVE!"

In addition to Sora's frantic screams of rape, you could hear Riku's screams of fear of a dead animal that somehow came back to life… Meaning…

Riku is afraid of possums, Sora is allergic to perverts, **(A/N: haha allergic)** they are both running down the street like crazies, but Sora is convinced the mad man, Riku, is chasing him…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Until further notice this part has come to a hopefully successful ending…AND CUT!**

**That's a rap people.**

**My lovely Beta would you like to add any B/Ns? (beta notes)**

**Here is your space if you wannnnt it remember you can put it threw out the story!**

**THE REST OF THE PAAAGE MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_**B/N:**_

_**Uhh…hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**It was definitely interesting to beta, to say the least. But I really enjoyed it.**_

_**I am enjoying being a beta reader, it is quite a fulfilling role. **_

_**Well until next time,**_

_**theuntoldstories-ofadreamer**_


End file.
